Uriel
"I'm afraid he wasn't any ordinary angel, Sidney. That angel you met...was the archangel Uriel. He's what you might call...a specialist." Uriel was one of the seven archangels created by God who once served under Michael in the garrison, a leading angel. He was described by Oracle as a "specialist". Because his name in Hebrew means “''fire of God'',” or “''light of God''”, he has been variously identified in Jewish traditions as an angel of thunder and earthquake, as the wielder of the fiery sword in driving Adam and Eve from Eden, as the destroyer of the hosts of Sennacherib, as the figure who enlightens Ezra with visions, and, generally, as an angel of terror, prophecy, or mystery. John Milton in Paradise Lost described Uriel as “Regent of the Sun” and the “sharpest sighted spirit of all in Heaven”; but Christian tradition has generally paid little attention to Uriel. As the "middle child" of the archangels, Uriel is the older brother of Sariel, Raphael and Gabriel, but is younger than Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel. It was later revealed that Uriel was a double agent and a follower of Lucifer. He was subsequently killed by Oracle using his own sword. History Early Life The fourth born and "middle child" archangel, Uriel lived in Heaven with his father and siblings. It is mentioned that Uriel helped in the fight against the Turok-Hans. When Lucifer defied God, Uriel stood by God’s side. However, eventually later in time, Uriel started to believe that God stopped being his and his siblings father the moment he created humans. Uriel also eventually became enthralled by Lucifer's power and charisma and wanted to join him and free him from his cage. Personality "The only reason I haven't killed you, Rayne Van Helsing, is because you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word, one, and I will turn you to dust." - Uriel to Rayne. For an archangel, Uriel was a highly traditional-minded, bigoted, impatient, and ruthless angel; who viewed angels as superior beings to humans, and expected all others (both angel and human) to conform to and obey those thought of as superior to them, without question. Like his older archangel brother Lucifer, Uriel was also very smug, condescending and prideful, and viewed humans and demons with disdain, hatred and disgust. Uriel considered humans nothing more than disgusting, vomiting larvae and 'mud monkeys,' and he viewed demons more hatefully as stains and 'pussing sores.' Uriel showed much disdain for humanity due to him seeing them as God's favorites over angels and was also disgusted by demons. This led him to lose faith in his father God and place his loyalties with Lucifer, who he remembered as having defended angels to God, and called "strong" and "beautiful" Uriel often used slurs to refer to humans and demons alike; the former he compared to "mud monkeys" and "larva", while the latter he called "stains" and "pusstulent sores". In this respect, Uriel's contempt and hatred towards humans exceeded even that of the average angel, and he despised and shunned God for choosing creatures like humans over angels and supported Lucifer's ideals of angels exterminating humanity and ruling the universe. Uriel showed a sadistic side as well, in that he was not only willing to obey orders to smite and exterminate hundreds of innocent humans without question, but he also at times expressed an eagerness to do so. According to Oracle, Uriel was also the funniest angel in the garrison; even Rayne noted that she believed Uriel had a better sense of humor than most angels, though Rayne may have been being at least partially sarcastic as some angels don't really have a sense of humor. Despite his ruthless, rigid and angel-traditionalist mindset and his vicious hatred for humans, Uriel was apparently more mellow and amiable when dealing with fellow angels, such as Oracle, and would rather get them to turn over to his ideals of freeing Lucifer to destroy humanity rather than have to kill them; although Uriel was still unable to understand independent-minded angels such as Ariel and Gabriel longing for humanity, and shared the traditional angel mindset that disobeying was a serious crime which needed to be punished with destruction. Powers and Abilities : "You know me. Always happy to do some smiting." : —Uriel to Michael Being an archangel, Uriel possessed the common powers and abilities inherited in all archangels and was one of the most powerful beings to exist in the entire universe, with his power surpassing those of his younger angelic siblings. He could kill humans, spirits, monsters, demons, and even other angels alike. He was very strong and ruthless. He was one of the strongest angels to appear in the show. He overpowered at least several angels in the series. Although his younger archangel siblings could match his power, the only ones stronger and more powerful than him are Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, Death, and God. *'Nigh-Omnipotence ' - Being an archangel, Uriel was encased with an incredibly high level of supernatural power and could change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, he could easily overpower basically almost anything; humans, angels, spirits, demons, and monsters. As an Archangel, Uriel is louder, larger, and more powerful than other of his angelic siblings. *'Immortality' - Uriel, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. He had the potentiality to for an infinite lifespan and was not affected by age, disease or fatigue and he could potentially live forever. Uriel did, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he was the fourth oldest, or middle child, archangel. *'Angelic Possession' - Being an archangel, Uriel's true form was very hazardous to the earthly plain, so he, like all celestial beings, required the use of a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is God's law as that applies for all angelic beings, but required the vessel's consent. *'Invulnerability' - Uriel, like all angels, was resistant to most forms of harm and could not even be harmed or hurt by a vast majority of beings including demons and anything earthly, but he can be heavily damaged or even killed by angelic weapons or while fighting other angels and other supernatural weapons could hurt him. Any one of the archangels and Oracle can kill Uriel easily. *'Superhuman Strength' - As an archangel, Uriel, like all angels, dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, possessing remarkable physical strength, being able to consecutively kill multiple demons with ease. Uriel proved capable of overpowering humans, spirits, monsters, other angels, and various demons, such as Aloastair's henchmen with ease. Uriel also proved capable of overpowering other lesser angel and was able to fight Oracle almost on even terms. Uriel killed the seven angels from his and Michael's garrison - those who refused to join him in the battle against Heaven. As an archangel, he was so strong that he was unstoppable when facing mortal beings. He was only defeated because Oracle caught him by surprise. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - When Uriel’s vessel did get damaged, even by by something angelic, he could heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Telepathy' - Uriel, like all angels, can read human thoughts and emotions. **'Dream Walking' - Uriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *'Empathy' - Uriel could read the emotions of people and other supernatural creatures. *'Teleportation' - Uriel, like all celestial beings, could vanish, disappear, and reappear anywhere in time, space, and and any place anywhere on the face of the Earth instantly, except for locations warded in Enochian symbols/sigils. *'Telekinesis' - Uriel possessed telekinesis, being able to move humans, objects, and other beings just by thinking. *'Advanced Smiting ' - As an archangel, Uriel possessed a powerful smiting ability. He could kill stronger demons, such as Aloastair, by touching the host that they're using. *'Illumination' - As an archangel, Uriel could obliterate buildings and beings completely by emitting bright light from his body. *'Manifestation' - As a higher class of angel, Uriel needs not to possess a humans body, rather he can manifest his own. *'Flight' - Along with his body, Uriel can manifest his own set of owl-like wings. He can spread them at will, and fly when he pleases. *'Fighting' - As a warrior of Heaven, Uriel is a skilled and trained fighter. *'Hypersenses' - As an Archangel, Uriel is imbued with supersenses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Uriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge about the universe, including planets, the Milky Way Galaxy, humans, witches, and about occult and angelic orientated stuff. Also, Uriel, like all angels, possesses knowledge of Hell and how it works, as he and some other angels were able to bypass through its defenses. *'Induced Sedation' - Uriel, like all angels, could cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Weaknesses Even though Uriel was one of the oldest archangels, he had weaknesses of his own. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Uriel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Uriel's closest siblings were capable of harming him, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, he was significantly stronger than Gabriel, Raphael, and Sariel. *'Holy Fire' - As powerful as he was, Uriel could be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames would kill him and his vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Uriel, without any internal means of escape. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades could harm and kill Uriel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Uriel could not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Uriel. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is even much more powerful than Uriel and kill, annihilate, or banish him with ease on a whim. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Uriel. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Uriel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'God' - As the creator and father of Uriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Uriel. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels